1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle rim brake assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to bicycle rim brake assembly with a position adjusting arrangement that remains in an adjusted position with the bicycle rim brake assembly installed or uninstalled to a bicycle frame.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle.